(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor light-receiving element.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-163364 discloses a semiconductor light-receiving element converting an incident light into an electrical current in which an electrode acts as a reflection mirror.